Lost And Found
by 8Hollysplash8
Summary: As its, Riot, Burn, and Storm were inseperable, always sticking together, until one tragic accident occurs, sending each kit further apart. Follow the story of these three as they find love, friends, and maybe even each other.


Alliegances

LakeClan

Leader- Darkstar- Black tom with hazel eyes

Deputy- Cloverfur- Creamy furred she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Minnowpaw)

Medicine Cat- Fogtree- Pale gray with a white ring around her tail, a white stripe down her back, and green eyes

Warriors

Blackflame- Black-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Whitepaw)

Firetree- HANDSOME dark ginger tom with gorgeous amber eyes and tabby stripes (APPRENTICE- Twistedpaw)

Apprentices

Whitepaw- White she-cat with red stripe across eye and green eyes

Wavepaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Twistedpaw- White tom with black patches and green eyes

Queens- Mintheart- Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother of: Brokenkit- Black she-kit with ginger markings and cool green eyes)

Cloverfur- (mother of Darkstar's kits: Darkkit- Black tom/ Creamkit- Black she-kit with cream paws/ Smudgekit- Cream tom with black smudges)

Elders

Rosepool- Rose-ginger with creamy white swirls and watery blue eyes

CaveClan

Leader- Flamestar- Flame-colored tom with dark blue eyes and one white paw (APPRENTICE- Pouncepaw)

Deputy- Rainfrost- Gray she-cat with white belly fur, dark patches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Hollytail- Black she-cat with white paws and tail tip and green eyes (APPRENTICE- Dawnshadow)

Warriors

Timberstrike- Dark brown tom with yellow-green eyes

Nightfang- Black tom with red eyes

Hollyshade- Black she-cat with stormy green eyes

Deerfoot- Light brown she-cat with white belly fur and misty green eyes (APPRENTICE- Lilypaw)

Ashstorm- Black with pale brown underbelly she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Runningtail- Pale brown tom with bright blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Pinepaw)

Mosspath- Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Emberfall- Calico she-cat with light green eyes (APPRENTICE- Snowpaw)

Redstorm- Ginger tom with amber eyes? (APPRENTICE- Dustpaw)

Swiftstrike- Calico tom with cold-blue eyes

Iceblaze- Sheer white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Windheart- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white belly fur

Apprentices

Dawnshadow- Creamy white she-cat with willow green eyes

Lilypaw- Brown she-cat with lily-green eyes

Pouncepaw- Pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Pinepaw- Tabby ginger, brown and white she-cat with one fiery blue eye and the other bright green

Dustpaw- Pale brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Snowpaw- Pure white she-cat with bronze eyes

Queens

Blackheart- Black she-cat with red eyes

Windheart- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white belly fur, nursing Shortkit (puny white and gray tom kit with amber eyes) and Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with hazel eyes and feathery wings on her back)

Elders

TreeClan

Leader- Sagestar- Dark tabby she-cat with sage-green eyes

Deputy- Wildfire- Brown tabby she-cat with color-changing eyes (APPRENTICE- Morningpaw)

Medicine Cat- Junipertail- Gray tabby she-cat with royal blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Dewpaw)

Warriors

Lilyleaf- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Emberlight- Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes

Echolight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfeather- Black she-cat with blue eyes?

Flamestorm- Shaggy black-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes

Fallensnow- Black, white, yellow, orange tom with blue eyes?

Wildlily- Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Stormeye- Gray she-cat with swirly stripes and dark indigo eyes

Hawkstorm- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Quillfang- Dark gray tom with deep green eyes

Dawnspark- Mottled ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Ebonypelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Longface- Tall gray she-cat with white belly fur and brilliant blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Firepaw)

Flightwing- Silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes

Jaylight- Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Blackheart- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices- Dewpaw- White she-kit with green eyes

Morningpaw- Ginger she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

Firepaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Queens

Frostheart- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and ears and gray-blue eyes

Elders

MoonClan

Leader- Lunastar- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Deadshadow- black and white tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Beetlepaw)

Medicine Cat- Angelwing- pretty white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Riotfire- dark ginger and black tom with blue eyes

Dreamleaf- pretty white she-cat with shining blue eyes

Thunderstorm- dark grey tabby Tom with amber eyes

Flameheart- dark ginger Tom with blue eyes

Sorrelfrond- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw

Fernshadow- dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Beetlepaw- Black she-cat with large paws and royal blue eyes

Queens

Lunastar- expecting Deadshadow's kits

Elders

Cats Outside of Clans

Fox- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and black tail tip(rogue)

Bat- Black tom with white paws and tail tip and yellow eyes(rogue)

Thunder- Gray tom with white front paws and green eyes (rogue)

Snow- Pure white tom with blue eyes (rogue)

Dragon- Dark gray tom with amber eyes (rogue)

Night- Black she-cat with amber eyes (rogue)

Stripe- Light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes (loner)

Jamie- Skinny white she-cat with orange eyes (loner)

Andrea- White she-cat with silver paws and yellow eyes (kittypet)

Tawny- Calico she-cat with green eyes? (loner)

Prologue

Storm blinked open his pale blue eyes, wincing at the brightness he was staring into. He quickly averted his newly opened eyes and stared at the ground. He fumbled over a rock, then tripped into a pile of crisp, dry leaves. For a heartbeat, he lay still, then finally poked his head out, sighing softly. His downy grey kit fur was ruffled up from the little fall. He looked around and spotted two smaller kits, suckeling comfortably at a she-cat's belly. She stirred, her pale brown flank twitching as she shook away the leaf that that fallen onto her side. She looked up, orange eyes glowing as she spotted Storm. A soft purr erupted from her throat.

"Hello, Storm," she mewed brightly, licking his forehead. He purred slightly, ducking away. She was his mother, Fern. The smallest kit looked up with closed eyes, then got a weird look on her face, sticking her tongue out with effort. Finally, her eyes flew open, but she quickly closed them in a blink.

"Aw, mommy, it's so bright!" She whined, though her orange eyes glittered with triumph and happiness.

"Careful, Burn, you don't want to wake up Riot." Fern warned, though her voice hinted a purr. Storm sat down next to Burn, and their mother wrapped her tail around them.

"Ugh, too late for tha- woah!" Cried Riot as he opened his bright blue eyes. His ginger and black fur bristled softly at the sight of a small, pale yellow butterfly fluttering it's way towards them. Fern let them go, knowing what was about to happen with her excited kits. Both Storm and Riot got into crouches, wiggling their haunches and paying no attention to their sister behind them. As the butterfly drew closer, it flew higher, graceful wings propelling it up. The sunlight beat down on the beautiful creature, making it glitter. Storm leaped, followed by Riot. But before either could reach it, Burn leaped up as well, prancing on Riot's back, then Storm's to boost herself forward. She sliced a sheathed paw out into the air, barely missing the butterfly as it flew away. Storm watched as his little sister landed with a large "oof". With a purr of amusement, he padded over to her.

"That was so cool!" He complimented, while Riot glared grumpily at Burn. She ducked her head in embarrassment, whiskers twitching in content. Her ginger fur seemed to glow and light up as she puffed out her chest in pride, seeming to finally accept the comment.

"Oh come on, Riot, I can teach it to you if you want! It's really fun!" Burn insisted to the ginger and black tom kit.

"Alright," Riot mewed grudgingly, making Storm purr.

"Okay, so," Storm saw his sister's eyes scan the area quickly, taking in every detail, "Riot, see that leaf over there? Storm and I will crouch down to try to get it, and you'll have to wait for us to jump. When we do, leap onto the one closest to you to push yourself further, then push off of the next cat's back. You should be close enough to get the leaf, then." Burn instructed, her voice stern and slightly bossy.

"Alright, Ms. Bossy-Whiskers!" Riot replied, getting behind his two siblings. Storm readied his muscles, preparing for the largest leap he could manage. Burn leaped, and he joined her as she glided through the air. Storm twisted in the air, just enjoying the feeling of the air sliding through his pelt and onto his skin. Then Riot leaped, first leaping on Storm, who caught him with his paws and three him even further. Riot then passed over Burn gracefully, as if he had wings himself. Storm, who was still flipped onto his back began to fall, the slow motion moments washed away. He landed on Burn's back, squashing her to the ground. Riot jumped down from the branch the leaf was on, the red leaf grasped tightly in his teeth.

"Wow, Storm, that was amazing!" Riot commented, eyes shining in excitement as he padded over.

"Really? Thanks, Riot!" Storm purred, blinking in content.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool... Besides the fact that you're still on me!" Burn snapped as she squirmed uncomfortably. Storm quickly got off of her, apologizing. Her gaze softened as she licked his nose.

"It's alright!" She purred sweetly, glancing swiftly at Riot, who looked a little guilty.

"Burn... I'm sorry I was mad at you, I guess I really wanted to be the one to get the butterfly..." He apologized sheepishly. Burn smiled warmly, then threw herself onto him, purring the whole time.

"You're forgiven!" She mewed, and Storm curled his tail in amusement as he laughed lightly. Suddenly, Storm's belly let out a loud rumble, making him duck his head in embarrassment.

"Kits, its time for a nap!" Riot nodded obediently, bounding over to his mother, while Storm followed, his pelt still hot from his stomach's loud demands.

"Mommy, I'm not tired!" Complained Burn before she let out a yawn. Storm chuckled before nestling beside Riot at Fern's belly. Burn reluctantly followed after her siblings, curling up on the other side of Riot. _I love my family..._ Storm thought after he had his share of milk. He closed his heavy eyelids and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Six moons later..._

Riot raced to his mother's side, covered in deep scratches and wounds. The full moon light made the blood pooling around her glisten in a ghastly way. Burn stumbled in next, a deep gash on her shoulder and wounds dotted her pelt. She gasped when she caught sight of Fern with a deep gash on her belly, her once silky pale brown fur ragged and caked with a thick layer of blood. Storm bounded into the clearing, eyes wide with fear as he caught sight of their mother. Riot crouched beside her, mewling like a newborn kit.

"Mother..." He whispered, eyes glistening with moist tears. His ginger and black pelt heaved in deep breaths as he silently sobbed, he almost leaped with shock and joy when he saw her flank twitch.

"Riot... Burn, and... Storm..." Fern began, causing all kits to lean in close, tears streaking down each terrified face, "promise me one thing..." Her voice was raspy and thin, as if growing hollow.

"Oh, anything, mom!" Burn cried, nuzzling her neck. Storm did the same, and Riot just stared intently at her, hoping she'd tell them it was alright.

"Promise that... You'll take care of each other and that you'll never let a fight break you apart... J-just remember that I love you all so much..." Fern's voice trailed off as her head dropped and her eyes hollowed, turning into a milky orange. Burn let out a blood curling wail, and Storm just buried his nose into her fur. Riot numbly closed her dead eyes, then let his legs go numb as they collapsed beneath him. Sobs wracked his body as he nuzzled her still soft fur. A disturbing scent reached his nose and Riot realized it was death. He flinched back, eyes widening in horror as it finally dawned over him. He and his siblings were orphans.

"N-no..." He murmured in a broken voice, his eyes shattered. Riot shook his head. He couldn't worry about that, as long as he had his siblings for family. He rose to his paws. Clearing his throat, he tried to speak, only to find his voice dry and cracked. Tears pricked at his eyes once more, but he brushed them away. As they trickled down his cheeks, he tried to speak again. "We'll mourn her for tonight... Then bury her tomorrow." He ordered, more tears coming down. Burn looked up at him, her tearful gaze broke his heart, making him look away. The three grieved for hours, lying next to their mother's body in still, lifeless forms, as if they intended to lay there until they joined her. Finally, morning came, and Riot found it hard to except his mother's death. He swallowed painfully as he stood, stretching his stiff, aching muscles. Storm followed, grief still fresh in his expression. But Burn refused to move, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She had been in the same position the whole night, crying the whole time. Riot felt the urge to join her once more, but he ignored it.

"Burn, we have to get up. We'll bury her, then go home. Please, Burn." Pleaded Storm as he nuzzled her shoulder. Burn slowly looked up, her gaze broken completely. She got up, but fell from the stiffness. She leaned on Storm as he padded back. Riot slowly began to pad back towards his mother, grabbing her scruff and attempting to drag her to the spot where she's be buried.

Burn stretched, then got up, burrowing her head under Fern's body until she could stand up with the weight on her back. Storm slipped under her middle, and Riot quickly let go of her scruff before slipping under her neck and head. They found a beautiful clearing by a clear blue stream, with flowers and leaves scattered across the green grass. Chilling early spring air blew through their pelts, seeping itno their skin. They found a bare patch of ground, then began to dig after setting their mother gone.

With the three kits' swift moving paws, a deep hole had finally been dug. Burn had made a collar out of flowers and she looped it around her mother's neck, tears dripping onto the blue, pink, and purple petals. They gently set her into the hole, then shoveled the dirt over her, taking in her beautiful brown pelt which they had cleaned of course. As they looked at their mother one last time, Riot noticed how peaceful she looked. Storm and Burn seemed to notice as well. When the hole was finally filled, they patted the soil down, then placed heavy stones around it in a circle. Riot couldn't help but regret ever doing that, knowing that he'd never see their mother's cheery, kind face again. He shook his pelt, creating a cloud of dust and dirt. His siblings coughed, and he smiled softly.

"We can't keep dwelling on this, I'm sure she'd want us to be happy even if we miss her." Burn whispered, surprising Riot greatly. He nodded in agreement with Storm. They visited Fern's grave every day, until Storm grew very sick. _Why does this have to happen?_ Riot demanded to no one.

* * *

_One moon later..._

Burn felt dread for the first time since they were attacked and her mother died. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she gazed at Storm's sickly form, lying limply by Riot, who was nuzzling him.

"I love you two so much, and when I see mother again, I'll tell her you love her..." Storm rasped.

"What? No! Stop saying that, Storm, you're only sick, you'll recover soon, I know you will!" Riot cried, nuzzling his nose deeper into the grey cat's fur. Burn padded to Storm's other side, resting her chin on his thin, frail body.

"Riot, Burn... I'm so sorry I have to break mother's promise, I love you..." Storm's voice grew quiet, and everything grew still. Riot wailed, while this time, Burn was silent as tears dripped down her cheeks and onto Storm's lifeless grey pelt. She heard thunder booming, just as it did when their mother died. Burn had been terrified of thunder ever since then. She flinched, tears flowing out even more. For several hours, Riot cried, and Burn grieved. When sunlight flitted through the dark grey clouds, the golden light illuminated the clouds and shone as a golden-yellow aurora. The two remaining siblings took Storm's body to their mother's burial ground. Repeating the process they had done merely a moon ago, they buried him after grooming Storm's pelt and covering him in lavender and rosemary to hide the scent of death that was all too familiar to them. As they placed smaller rocks around in a swirl, Riot began to cry again. Burn did too, letting the tears fall. She looked at the on glowing aurora with her tearful gaze.

"I miss you already. Your name fit your so perfectly, you had the gentleness if a fern. You brought joy and beauty to our family, mother, and Storm... Your name was the opposite of you. Instead of bringing the pain that storms do, you brought sunlight to us." She whispered, causing Riot to sob. They visited the graves every day, but each day, Riot grew more and more distant, until he was in a hard shell that he didn't want anyone to break. Burn heaved a sigh, though fear of losing another close one pricked at her ginger pelt.

"Riot, I know it hurts, but I also know that we have to move on. We-"

"Shut up!" The tomcat snapped angrily, "you'll never understand, you killed him!" Burn flinched, taken aback.

"Excuse me? How did I kill him?" She mewled, eyes wide with shock.

"Just get out of my sight, you murderer." He snarled, turning away. Burn's shoulders shook as she cried.

"Is that what you think?" She meowed, her voice cracking slightly. "Fine then!" She raced into the forest, not even looking back, blinded by her tears. She ran and ran, tripping, but getting back up again. She cried the whole time. Suddenly, through the crunching of the brittle leaves and thin twigs she stepped on, she slammed into a body. Falling back, she blinked, tears still coming out as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you alright?!" A frantic voice mewed. The tomcat had a sturdy, muscular build and grey fur that painfully reminded her of her dead brother.

"Of course, a-are you?" She replied, brushing herself off as she stood.

"Then why were you crying, Mis? My name is Shade, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Burn, I'm very sorry about that." She apologized swiftly. Shade purred, flicking his tail carelessly.

"There's no need to apologize, Burn, I shouldn't have been there in the first place." He mewed, causing Burn to send him an uneasy look. "If I'm not mistaken, you were crying. Do you want to talk about it?" He offered kindly. Burn didn't hesitate to nod. She told Shade _everything_. And at the end, he purred, giving her a comforting lick.

"Thank you, Shade." Burn mewed, smiling for the first time in over a moon. She began to pad away when she noticed the orange glow of dusk.

"Same time tomorrow?" He called as his voice faded in the distance.

"Always!" She replied with a purr, racing away. She went to Storm and Fern's graves, then sent prayers to them, hoping that they'd somehow reply. She returned home, as happy as she was as a kit.

"Where were you?!" Shrieked Riot as he bowled her over angrily.

"You weren't worried about a murderer, were you?" Burn mocked, glaring daggers at her brother.

"Never."

"Whatever, I was talking with a friend."

"Friend? What friend?"

"Like you need to know." Burn visited Shade very day until one day...

Riot began to fret when his sister didn't return at her usual time. He grew restless and nervous when she still didn't return. Finally, he leaped to his paws, racing after her fading scent. He finally reached a grey cat with blue eyes that looked strikingly like Storm. He wore a smug expression as he watched Burn struggle furiously against a twoleg. Riot let out a yowl of fury as he bowled Shade over, claws unsheathed. Burn stopped struggling for a wary heartbeat to stare at her brother in shock. Riot felt his stomach drop as she was being carried away. Burn opened her mouth, and two terrible words drifted out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

**A/N: So, how'd ya like it? I started out trying my best, but soon I grew restless and tired, so I apologize greatly if you believe I rushed it.**

**I'm dedicating this to my RPing Forum, "TreeClan, FieldClan, CaveClan, LakeClan RP." And I'd like to thank Silent's Screams for creating such a lovely forum! Anyways, R&R, Please!**

**- Holly iz out**


End file.
